


Thread Away

by Doodsxd



Series: D&D Works [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, Mentions of Slavery, POV Female Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sewing, Short & Sweet, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: Weaving was usually a very meditative activity for her; thread up, thread down, tie into a secure knot. The patterns, shapes and colors, everything coming together into something, something concrete that her mind envisioned and her hands put together: her creation. After a century of training and learning with poor materials and unfit wool or rusty needles while trying to hide from her captors what she was doing, it was a blessing to see her pieces coming together in silk and linen, cotton and the softest wool she had ever touched.Yes, weaving was customarily very meditative. Problem was, the one thing Hel Vhondryl could meditate about for the past couple of hours did  not present  meditation material.Her mind’s sole focus was the man sitting across the room from her.
Relationships: Hel Vhondryl/Lotraic Jones
Series: D&D Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069412





	Thread Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm in a D&D campaign. That means I created and have been playing a specific character for a year. And, you know, the mind wanders. 
> 
> With the other player's and the master (cough, my brother, cough)'s consent, I was allowed to publish here whatever came out of the campaign. 
> 
> I have to make it clear that this is FANFICTION of a campaign, so I'm not writing or re-writing anything that has happened in that narrative - I am just imagining things and writing them, just as we do with regular fanfiction, using the characters, the setting and some of the mechanics of the game. I am just exploring the possibilities, I think. 
> 
> Anyways, I am not entirely sure how many people read D&D fanfiction but... I hope you enjoy xD

Weaving was usually a very meditative activity for her; thread up, thread down, tie into a secure knot. The patterns, shapes and colors, everything coming together into  _ something _ , something concrete that her mind envisioned and her hands put together: her creation. After a century of training and learning with poor materials and unfit wool or rusty needles while trying to hide from her captors what she was doing, it was a blessing to see her pieces coming together in silk and linen, cotton and the softest wool she had ever touched. 

Yes, weaving was customarily very meditative. Problem was, the one thing Hel Vhondryl could  _ meditate _ about for the past couple of hours did not present  _ meditation _ material. 

Her mind’s sole focus was the man sitting across the room from her. 

He had been sharpening his axes the whole time he had not been busy doing the Captain Thing - after all, he was the captain of almost thirty people inside that ship, the only one qualified to run anything that sailed amongst them all. He was a pretty busy guy these days, and while she held no resentment towards it, she kinda missed having most of his attention to herself. A part of it connected to the fact that he was always so tired, now, that every time they went to bed, he just… went to bed. No funny hands, no appreciative looks her way; nothing. He seemed exhausted and while she could understand it, she was also…  _ frustrated _ . 

And threading wool  _ was not cutting it _ . 

Breath laboured, she left the weaving kit away, the little wool ball on the floor most likely fated to be the cat’s toy forever. Irritated, Hel stood up and threw herself in bed, face first, and groaned into the mattress. So frustrated, she was a step from risking angering Helix by praying to Asmodeus. Wasn’t he the hedonist deity? The one who was all about pleasure and knowledge? Well, Hel would like very much to know  _ how  _ to make Lotraic  _ touch _ her, for fuck’s sake. 

Hands touching her shoulders startled her, massaging them. Soft, always so  _ soft.  _ She quenched the urge to cry. “This is nice.” The drow said, biting her lip. Wondering if her words sounded genuine to anyone’s ears. 

“You’re tense.” He observed, and, for once, she felt unable to read his tone. Which was mystifying,  __ because Lotraic was always an open book.; even more so when it involved her. 

“I am?” She asked, attempting to twist her neck to look at him, just to be stopped by his hand behind her neck. 

Her stomach - and everything else -  _ clenched _ . 

“Yeah, you are.” The human’s voice pulled shivers from her skin as his free hand combed the hair away from her nape before he leaned to kiss it. He barely started anything yet but the combination of overwhelming vulnerability and pure  _ want _ had the corner of her eyes wet. She shut them, swallowing dry. 

“Sounds like you have a plan.” She sounded breathless. Only noticed right then. 

Lotraic hummed, “Usually you come to me. As it should be, with you being the woman.” God, things sounded so simple when he said it like that. Like she could simply keep demanding things from him without feeling deep shame burning her core. “But you haven’t. And I can see you want it. So, what I don’t understand is why you don’t.” 

With his hands on her neck and shoulder, it was not like she could move, desperation curling on her gut. Hel pushes her hips up until they reach him, a convocation more than an invitation. She  _ needed  _ him; she needed him  _ right then _ , damn it.

“I can’t-” She chokes on her words, desire and shame trying to consume one another inside of her chest. “Please. Please, just-” 

“You always came to me.” He said, but she asked, so he granted her wish, one hand sliding underneath her raised lower belly, sliding inside her pants, finding her wet and a little swollen. His big finger slid between her folds, just feeling her. Teasing, like he knew she liked. “I don’t understand what changed. Do you want another person? Is that it?” 

Her moan echoed on the cabin and a few more ounces of shame added to the mix as she thought of all the people who could end up hearing them if she made too much noise. She could not help it, body tense like a violin string. “No, Lotraic,  _ no _ , never-” 

“Then why?” He sounded a tad hurt but his hand never stopped moving, middle finger finding her already standing to attention, working small circles over it. 

Hel tried to muffle her sounds on the pillow, body thumping with the drum of her heart, of her core pulsing with his every touch. “You’ve been-” She lost her breath, tried again. “Tired. I didn’t want to bother you.” 

It was a lame excuse, she knew, but maybe he wouldn’t…?

“Bullshit.” His hand shifted, thumb taking the middle finger’s position over her clit so it could slide inside her. 

Then, he stopped. 

“What…” She asked, bewildered. 

“Tell me.” 

He refused to budge, hand still inside of her, over her, but just… doing nothing.

_ Fuck _ . Even though the situation was bad, it all only served to make her wetter. She licked her lips, struggling with words. “I… I’ve been…” Hel squeezed around his finger, to no avail. “I’ve been ashamed, alright?” 

He paused. Not being able to read his face was unnerving. “Of me?” 

“No!” How could he think that?

“Of us?” He tried again. 

“Never.” She hoped her voice sounded as certain as she was, because she was one hundred percent sure of that. 

“Then what?” 

“Of me.” The drow bit her lip, shoulders slumping. “Of how much and how often I want you, even if you’re tired and should just rest, or if it’s not appropriate. I’m ashamed of how much noise I make, too.” If she could blush, she would be beet red. “There’s something wrong with me, isn’t there?” 

He hesitated for a few moments, processing her words, before his hand  _ moved _ again. The digits of his free hand splayed over her sternum and lifted her up, keeping her hips flush to his, so her body pulled into an S shape, before moving to her neck just so his mouth could reach it, tearing another sound from her. He knew that at this point he’d have to hold her up, her knees too weak to keep her standing. 

“If there’s something wrong with you, then it’s something good.” He concluded. She wished her mind and heart would clear to be just as straightforward as he always was. “I don’t understand why you feel ashamed of that, but I can say I don’t mind it one bit.” His head falls forward and bites the tendon of her neck, and. Honestly. She was just too easy. 

She tried to curl away from him; to shy from the intensity, but he held her close, held her open to him, and that intensified her orgasm tenfold. She felt every single one of her nerves react as if she had been shocked by lightning, and  _ that _ was something she’d never tell anyone, but it was one reason his ambitions or becoming God of Thunder fit him so well, in her mind. 

The human kissed the drow’s face and let her back on the bed, face up this time, watching her tired, yet satisfied semblant. She smiled at him, like she always did, and shifted, spreading her legs an inch. 

“Aren’t you coming?” She asked him, and, well, she did not need to. He smiled and took his breastplate off, letting his knees hit the softness of the mattress, kneeling between her calves. 

She had no need to ask at this point. No. But it was certainly nice to be wanted that badly by someone he loved that much. 

Very nice, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you came this far, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> See you next time :)


End file.
